1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a board having an electronic element, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic element module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the demand for miniaturization and lightness of electronic device products, printed circuit boards (PCB) with embedded electronic elements, such as a semiconductor element, are being developed.
The board having an embedded electronic element is usually manufactured by forming a cavity in a substrate, positioning the electronic element in the cavity, and then fixing the electronic element in the cavity using a filling material.
Conventionally, heat generated from the embedded electronic element in the PCB is radiated through a via that serves to convey the generated heat. However, due to the size of the via and the heat emission path being very narrow, there is a limit to how much heat can be continuously radiated.
Therefore, a structure capable of smoothly and continuously radiating the heat of the electronic element embedded in the board is needed.